L'Université de Londres
by I-Malefoy
Summary: "Les étudiants ayant fini leur scolarité à Poudlard iront à l'Université", "Deux années d'études à l'Université". A leur sortie de Poudlard, les élèves se rendent à l'Université pour deux ans, c'est une décision du ministère. Hermione y retrouve Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et d'autres amis de Poudlard. Ainsi que de vieilles connaissances de Serpentard.
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde,

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire m'appartient, ainsi que certains personnages, mais le reste appartient à notre chère JKR. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure : **

Wow, c'est étrange... Vraiment très étrange de se dire que je commence bel et bien une fanfiction. Ça fait vraiment un moment que je veux écrire une Dramione, mais vous connaissez peut-être le manque d'inspiration, ce manque qui faisait parti de moi jusqu'à maintenant.

J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review.

Avant de commencer cette fanfiction, je tiens à vous préciser une chose.

L'histoire se déroulera principalement à l'université. Et je ne crois pas que les sorciers doivent aller à l'université pour leurs études. Mais j'avais besoin de cet endroit pour mon histoire, je ne vous en dis pas plus mais il est nécessaire que les personnages d'Harry Potter se trouvent à l'université pour le déroulement de la fanfiction. De toutes manières, j'ai essayé de l'insérer comme je peux dans le prologue.

Enfin bref, je me tais et je vous laisse lire le prologue.

**Prologue**

Hermione se réveilla en entendant de légers coups contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laissa entrer le hibou qui apportait le journal auquel elle était abonnée, la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle attrapa un Miamhibou qui reposait sur un coin de son bureau et le donna au hibou, avant de lui détacher le journal des pattes.

«** L'Université**

_Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,_

_Dans le numéro de la gazette du jour, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cette nouvelle concerne vos enfants. On vous rassure tout de suite, ils ne vont pas avoir de procès parce qu'ils ont bu de l'alcool alors qu'ils étaient mineurs. Non, autrement chaque sorcier du monde entier en aurait un. Mais la nouvelle concerne leurs études. En Grande Bretagne, beaucoup de sorciers font leurs études à Poudlard, de leurs onze ans jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans, pour ensuite faire les études de leurs choix directement. _

_Eh bien les temps changent. Après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui en mai avant-dernier, le ministère de la magie a décidé de revoir un peu tout ça. Et nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncez qu'à partir de Septembre 1999, soit la rentrée scolaire prochaine, les étudiants ayant fini leur scolarité à Poudlard iront à l'Université. Se suivront deux années d'études à l'Université pour revoir certaines choses déjà faites en classe auparavant et pour en apprendre de nouvelles._

_Ne soyez pas mécontent, songez à l'avenir de vos enfants, et si vous êtes vous-même concerné, songez à votre avenir qui ne sera que meilleur._

_Petite précision, les élèves qui étaient en sixième et en septième année l'année où Vous-Savez-Qui est mort sont tout deux concernés. Puisque comme vous les avez, ou pas si vous n'êtes pas concernés, ces élèves-ci étaient en septième année l'an passé comme les septièmes années ont refait leur année._

_Si vous avez la moindre question, envoyez-nous là par hibou et nous y répondrons dans le prochain numéro de la Gazette._

_En attendant, nous vous prions de regarder la liste des universités en page n°9. Si possible, tachez à choisir celle la plus proche de chez vous, pour cause d'organisation._

_Votre rédactrice adjointe de la Gazette du Sorcier,_

_Laura Frez. »_

C'était peut-être une bonne chose, songea Hermione, après avoir achevé sa lecture. Deux années de scolarité en plus signifiaient deux années de plus aux côtés d'Harry, Ron et Ginny, sans oublier Luna. Et peut-être d'autres de Poudlard tel que Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Dean...

Et puis en étant sincère avec elle-même, Hermione ne savait de toutes façons pas vraiment quoi faire de sa vie. Par-là, elle sous-entendait qu'elle n'était absolument pas certaine du métier qu'elle voulait exercer toute sa vie. Médicomage, avocate, peut-être professeur. Ou peut-être autre chose, elle ne savait pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette réforme lui laissait deux ans de plus pour décider, deux ans de plus pour voir ce qui lui plaisait le plus parmi toutes ces matières qu'elle étudiait et deux ans de plus pour apprendre encore plus de choses. Et il fallait avouer que cela, plus le fait qu'elle ne devait pas se séparer de ses meilleurs amis tout de suite lui donnait le sourire. Oui, cette nouvelle plaisait définitivement à Hermione.

Elle parcourut la liste des universités des yeux et vit que les plus proches de chez elle étaient celle de Londres et celle de Cambridge. Elle irait très sûrement à Londres, elle y habitait, c'était parfaitement logique.

En attendant, il fallait absolument qu'elle voit ses amis pour qu'ils puissent en parler tous ensemble. Elle attrapa son encrier, sa plume et un bout de parchemin vierge sur lequel elle leur donna un rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur l'après-midi même.

Voilà pour le prologue ! Je sais, c'est court, on y apprend peu de choses, on ne parle que d'Hermione en dehors de la Gazette mais c'était mon but, je voulais vraiment que le prologue ne contienne que peu d'informations et qu'Hermione y lise ce journal.

S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des reviews avec vos avis dedans, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, tant qu'ils sont constructifs, j'accepte tout !

J'espère ne pas voir fait trop de fautes d'orthographe, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire aussi.

Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite pour le premier chapitre !

Bisousssss !


	2. Chapitre I

Salut !

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire m'appartient, ainsi que certains personnages, mais le reste appartient à notre chère JKR. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure :**

Je suis vraiment trop heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre qui, j'espère sincèrement, vous plaira.

Je ne parle pas trop aujourd'hui et je vous laisse lire.

Ah et enfaite, ne vous demandez pas pourquoi les noms de chapitres sont en anglais, c'est juste que j'aime bien les mettre en anglais donc voilà !

Et une dernière chose, je tiens à remercier **PlumedeSorbier** pour sa review qui m'a fait super plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre I : The New Station**

.

« Avancez, avancez, ne soyez pas timides ! » C'était Jason Lauwolf, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui appelait les élèves allant à l'université. « Allez, suivez-moi ! »

.

Ils étaient au ministère de la magie, dans l'atrium et cet homme devait les mener à la gare pour l'université.

Le groupe d'adolescents suivit l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans une salle isolée des personnes du ministère. On était le 1er septembre et c'était aujourd'hui qu'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et bien d'autres entraient à l'université sorcière. Jason Lauwolf devait les accompagnés à la gare où passerait plusieurs trains pour les différentes universités. Hermione et ses amis allaient, comme convenu, à l'université de Londres. Cependant, ils avaient appris que « Londres » était un bien grand mot puisqu'elle était enfaite à une centaine de kilomètres de Londres. Allez savoir pourquoi c'était écrit Londres.

Après que l'homme leur ait donné le nom de la gare, ils transplanèrent non loin de celle-ci, là où les moldus n'étaient pas susceptibles de les voir apparaître « comme par magie ». Ils atterrirent chacun leur tour près de « Paddington Station » et se dirigèrent, par groupe de cinq pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, vers la gare.

.

« Je crois que c'est ici. » Annonça Hermione.

« C'est comme à King's Cross ? » Demanda Ron.

« Eh bien Ronald Weasley, si tu avais écouté Mr. Lauwolf tu saurais que c'est effectivement comme à King's Cross mais que ce n'est pas 93/4 mais 73/4. »

« On n'est pas tous comme toi à prendre la moindre note dès qu'un adulte dit un truc... »

.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais au fond c'était blessant qu'il fasse sans arrêt ce genre de remarque. Elle passait au-dessus, mais c'était blessant que son propre meilleur ami lui dise des choses pareilles. Meilleur ami, c'était bien ça. Après s'être tournés autour en sixième année et en septième année, celle de la chasse aux horcruxes, ils s'étaient bel et bien embrassés dans la chambre des secrets. Mais après deux mois de relation, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne ressentaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Il y avait ça, additionné aux séquelles de la guerre. A cette période-ci, la guerre venait tout juste de se terminer et avec les différentes morts de leurs proches, ça n'avait pas amélioré leur relation. Ils étaient tout deux blessés intérieurement et n'avaient pas la tête à se consacrer à une relation. C'était donc d'un accord commun qu'ils avaient mis fin à cette relation qui n'aurait pas duré.

Le groupe de cinq, composé d'Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna, courut vers le mur entre les voies sept et huit, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun moldu ne regardait. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient sur un quai de gare où des centaines, plus probablement des milliers, d'étudiants étaient présents. Ils furent répartis par université, et le groupe de Londres se dirigea vers l'Est de la gare. Là-bas attendait un train d'où s'échappait de la fumée, et Hermione eut une vague de nostalgie en repensant au Poudlard Express.

Ils montèrent dans le train, qui était réellement presque identique au Poudlard Express, presque les derniers, et cherchèrent un compartiment vide.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs du wagon où Hermione ouvrait les différents compartiments pour leur trouver un endroit où s'asseoir, mais jusque là ils étaient tous pris. Elle continua son petit manège encore un moment et perdit peu à peu espoir. Elle ouvrit alors l'avant-dernier compartiment de ce wagon-ci et retint un cri. Ses amis, voyant son expression indéfinissable, regardèrent à leur tour.

.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi la même université ? » Murmura Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

.

Les cinq personnes en face d'eux dévisagèrent Harry avec un sourcil levé.

.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire Potter, et moi qui croyais m'être débarrasser de vous pour le reste de ma vie, on dirait que c'est raté. » Railla nul autre que Blaise Zabini.

« Ne crois pas que ça nous fait plaisir Zabini, ma seule envie en ce moment même est de vou... » Commença Ginny.

« Range tes griffes, Weaslette, c'est vous qui êtes entrés dans notre compartiment, pas nous. » Siffla Malefoy.

« Tu as réellement cru qu'on savait que vous étiez là ? Si on l'avait su, on serait aller à Boston, pas à Londres. » Cette fois-ci, c'était Ron qui parlait.

.

Hermione les regarda, abasourdie. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques secondes qu'ils trouvaient déjà un prétexte pour se disputer. Certes, ils étaient ennemis et ne se supportaient pas depuis leur première année, mais il y avait des limites. Là, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison à ce début de dispute.

.

« Oh, mais regardez-moi ça, Weasmoche se rebelle et défend sa petite sœur, comme c'est mignon ! » Dit Parkinson, sarcastique.

« Eh bien lui au moins, il défend ceux qu'il aime, et a donc un cœur, ce que vous êtes tout bonnement incapable de faire puisque vous n'en avez pas. » Défendit innocemment Luna.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de loufoque ? On a sûrement plus de cœur que tes nargoles inexistantes. » Ajouta Daphné.

.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'immaturité. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce-que c'était que leurs répliques à deux balles. Elle ne pouvait même pas leur dire comme ça, ils ne comprendraient pas cette expression moldue.

.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te prends Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Pas de remarques acerbes de Je-Sais-Tout insupportable mais juste un levage des yeux au ciel ? » Cracha Malefoy alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une solution pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

« Mais mon cher Malefoy, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne pense pas tout savoir sur tout, mais je sais simplement une chose. Là, juste il y a deux minutes, j'essayais de réfléchir à un moyen pour qu'on parte rapidement de votre cher compartiment avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus. Alors que pendant ce temps, toi, Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass et même vous, » Dit-elle en se tournant vers ses amis « vous vous provoquiez, mais pour rien. Et ce que je remarque dans tout ça, c'est que seuls Nott et moi ne sommes pas intervenus, parce que contrairement à vous, on est juste assez matures pour prendre du recul sur la chose et ne pas nous énerver pour un oui pour un non. Tu ne me supportes pas Malefoy, vous ne me supportez pas, ni mes amis, ni moi, et on ne vous supporte pas, alors ne nous adressons pas la parole. Et je ne donne raison à personne, pas même à mes amis, parce que mine de rien c'est Harry qui a commencé avec sa petite réflexion, sauf peut-être à Nott qui a su faire preuve d'intelligence. »

.

Un blanc se suivit du petit discours d'Hermione, Pansy faisait comprendre à Théodore du regard de lui donner tort pour qu'elle se retrouve seule dans son délire de Je-Suis-Plus-Mature-Que-Vous-Tous, mais ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, comme Hermione plus tôt.

.

« Ne me demandez pas de lui donner tort les gars, elle n'a pas tort. Vous avez juste trop de fierté pour vous l'avouez. Ils sont arrivés, Potter a lâché une petite remarque plus pour lui-même que pour nous et vous vous êtes tout de suite énerver. Granger a raison. Et t'es un véritable con Malefoy, parce qu'elle ne t'avait rien demandé et tu l'as provoquée. Si elle était entrée dans ton jeu, je n'aurais plus répondu de moi-même. »

.

Drago lui jeta un regard outré, Pansy le regarda, indignée et Blaise et Daphné regardaient ailleurs. De véritables gosses. Quant à Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna, ils regardaient Hermione avec le même air que Pansy regardait Théo.

.

« Le temps que vous retourniez sur Terre, je vais continuer de chercher un compartiment, vide si possible, rejoignez-moi plus tard ! »

.

Hermione partit, laissant ses amis et ses ennemis en plan. Elle continua sa recherche de compartiment dans un autre wagon et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Non mais pour qui il se prenait Malefoy, à lui parler comme ça ? Il y avait un temps où elle aurait répondu méchamment et serait entrée dans son jeu mais maintenant elle passait au-dessus, un peu comme avec Ron.

Elle haïssait toujours profondément Drago Malefoy, ainsi que ses petits copains, mais elle avait pensé que maintenant que la guerre était finie, ils ne s'enverraient plus de piques, et se contenteraient de s'ignorer. En vérité, elle n'avait à la base absolument pas prévu de les retrouver à l'université, mais rien ne se passait jamais comme on le pensait.

OoO

.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? On t'a cherché partout, sans te trouver ! »

« Calme-toi Ron. Non, je suis arrivée ici il y a une dizaine de minutes. C'est le seul compartiment vide que j'ai trouvé. »

« On aurait dû sortir ces serpents du compartiment dans lequel ils étaient et le prendre à leur place. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils sont là, ces espèces de mangemo... »

« Ne t'avise même pas de continuer ta phrase, Ronald Weasley. Quand tu dis des choses comme ça, tu ne vaux absolument pas mieux qu'eux. Et puis aucun d'eux n'a véritablement était mangemort. Leurs parents, oui. Mais pas eux. Malefoy n'a pas la marque, et même si Voldemort lui a confié une mission, il ne l'a pas fait alors que ses parents, ainsi que lui, risquaient la mort. » (1)

« Tu le défends ? »

« Non mais tu t'entends ? Hermione ne défend personne, elle ne fait que contredire des paroles absolument fausses. Tu peux les traiter de ce que tu veux -même de fils et filles de mangemorts- mais ne les traite pas eux de mangemort. Ils n'en sont pas, et ne l'ont jamais été. Ce sont de petits serpents qui ne valent rien, mais pas des criminels. » Ginny avait cet air de Molly Weasley en colère, qui fit fermer son clapet à Ron. « Je suis désolée Hermione, tout comme Harry, Luna et Ron », elle jeta un regard à Ron, comme pour le défier de la contredire, « de m'être emportée tout à l'heure. C'est juste que sur le moment, j'ai eu le sang chaud. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt. »

.

Luna, Harry, et un Ron un peu réticent acquiescèrent.

.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je suis désolée moi aussi de m'être – légèrement ? – emportée. Je pense simplement qu'ils ne valent pas la peine de se prendre la tête comme ça. »

.

Ils acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois, Ron toujours avec sa petite moue boudeuse qui lui passerait d'ici quelques heures, et discutèrent comme si de rien n'était le reste du trajet.

OoO

.

« Vous serez répartis par chambre de cinq. Filles et garçons séparés évidemment. Et non, vous ne choisissez pas avec qui vous vous mettez. Et non également, il n'y aura pas de changements possibles. »

« ... »

« Très bien, pour profiter de ce calme dont vous faites preuves, je vais commencer. Soyons galants messieurs, commençons par les filles.

La première chambre sera composée d'Hannah Abbott, Tess Adams, Susan Bones, Alison Parker et Taylor Smith en chambre 101, bâtiment D. »

.

Le directeur de l'université continua ainsi un petit moment, et Hermione pensa que c'était dommage qu'elle ne soit ni avec Hannah ni avec Susan.

.

« Et pour finir, Hermione Granger, Daphné Greengrass, Luna Lovegood », Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant le nom de son amie, « Pansy Parkinson et Ginevra Weasley en chambre 410, bâtiment D. »

.

Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir, un mélange d'appréhension pour cette année qu'elle allait devoir passer avec les deux anciennes serpentardes, d'agacement parce que malgré sa résolution à ignorer les Serpentards, passer une année avec Greengrass et Parkinson ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos et de joie d'être quand même avec ses deux meilleures amies. Heureusement.

Elle écouta distraitement la répartition de chambre des garçons.

.

« Ensuite nous avons... Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini en chambre 409, bâtiment E. »

.

Evidemment, c'était tellement évident. Merlin était contre eux. Elle avait l'impression que c'était un coup monté. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, dépités.

.

« Et pour conclure réellement cette fois-ci, nous avons Seamus Finnigan, Dylan Jenner, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Noah Parker en Chambre 410, bâtiment E. »

OoO

Le groupe de garçons se dirigea vers le bâtiment E. Ils étaient si silencieux qu'on aurait pu entendre les mouches volées. Enfin, si on faisait abstraction de tout ce brouhaha venant des autres étudiants.

Ils se rendirent au quatrième étage et regardèrent les numéros sur les portes : 405, 406, 407, 408, 409...ce devait être ici.

Blaise Zabini glissa sa clé, la sienne parce qu'ils en avaient chacun une, dans la serrure et la tourna lentement, comme s'il espérait avoir d'ici là le temps de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

Quand il se résigna et se dit que c'était bel et bien la réalité, la serrure avec eu un déclic qui leur permettait à présent d'ouvrir la porte.

Doucement mais sûrement, Blaise abaissa la poignée de porte et poussa cette dernière.

OoO

En ce moment-même, dans le bâtiment D, cinq filles faisaient la même chose. A la différence près que ce n'était pas Blaise qui abaissait la poignée mais Pansy.

Wow. Ce fût le moment qui leur vînt à toutes à l'esprit en voyant la pièce qui s'étalait devant elles. Ce n'était pas une chambre qui leur était présentée, mais un genre de salon. C'était une pièce vraiment très spacieuse. A leur droite, trônaient un grand canapé noir, face à une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait du bois, ainsi que deux fauteuils gris de chaque côté du canapé. Ce petit coin cosy était accompagné d'une grande bibliothèque contre le mur. Il y en avait une qui serait heureuse. A gauche se trouvait une espèce de cuisine, avec des meubles rouges et argentés, à croire que c'était fait exprès. Toujours à gauche apparaissait une porte et elles s'y dirigèrent. Elles l'ouvrirent pour voir apparaître un long couloir avec de nombreuses portes, huit pour être exact, quatre de chaque côté. A gauche, la première porte donnait sur un grand bureau avec de nombreuses étagères vides pour qu'elles puissent y mettre leurs cours et autres choses ainsi qu'une autre, mais cette fois-ci encore plus grande, bibliothèque, la deuxième porte laissait apparaître une salle de bain, la troisième une chambre et la quatrième une chambre. A droite, la première porte donnait sur une chambre, la deuxième et la troisième également et la dernière sur une salle de bain. Dans chaque chambre se trouvait d'énièmes portes derrières lesquels il y avait des dressings.

Hermione se dit qu'elle rêvait. C'était une université, par Merlin. Leur « chambre », si on pouvait la nommée ainsi, était simplement immense. Elles ne pouvaient rêver mieux. Pas même Daphné et Pansy ne trouvèrent des choses à redire, alors qu'avec les manoirs dans lesquels elles avaient grandi, elles auraient pu.

Mais non. Et Pansy se surprit à préférer légèrement cet endroit à son manoir. Il était bien plus grand que ça, mais était tellement plus froid. Alors que leur chambre était parfaitement chaleureuse.

.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est un bel endroit. » Dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

« Je ne te contredirai pas. » Annonça distraitement Daphné.

OoO

Le soir, quand Hermione fut couchée après avoir manger à la cafétaria, ils n'étaient pas obligés mais toutes les étudiantes et tous les étudiants sans exception s'y étaient rendus ce premier soir, et ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette année serait mouvementée, mais également... intéressante.

* * *

(1) J'ai décidé que Drago n'aurait pas la marque pour cette fanfiction, il a bien fait tout ce qu'il a fait mais n'a pas la marque voilààà !

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Alors je sais, les chambres c'était un peu (beaucoup ?) prévisible mais ça va faire partie de l'histoire de l'histoire donc je devais le faire !

Donnez-moi vos avis svp ! Si vous n'êtes pas inspirés, voici quelques questions auxquelles vous pouvez répondre :

_Vous aimez Ron ? Quel est votre personnage préféré des dix persos principaux ? (Hors Hermione et Drago parce que c'est principalement une Dramione donc je me doute que si vous êtes là c'est que vous les aimés :))) Pensez-vous que le fait qu'ils soient dans les mêmes chambres soit un hasard ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du petit discours d'Hermione ? Va-t-elle se tenir à être indifférente ou va-t-elle craquer sous la pression des Serpentards ? Que pensez-vous de leurs immenses chambres, qu'on pourrait plus appeler appart ? Quelle est votre Dramione préférée ? (Perso y'en a trop pour que j'en cite une seule :p)_

Enfin voilà, je vous embrasse et on se retrouve trèèès bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre !


	3. Chapitre II

Hey,

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire m'appartient, ainsi que certains personnages, mais le reste appartient à notre chère JKR. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure :**

Aujourd'hui... Vous pouvez finalement lire le deuxième chapitre !

Je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à le poster mais enfaite cette semaine j'ai passé un oral blanc, le vrai est dans deux semaines, et du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.

Laisse ton avis petit lecteur fantôme ! Tu aimerais, toi, que je lise ton histoire et que je l'adore ou que je la déteste mais sans te le dire ? Ça prend trente secondes et je t'assure que tu feras une heureuse !

Et sinon je remercie du fond du cœur les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews, merci beaucoup !

Enfin bref, moins de blablas et plus de lecture !

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**_Laulo :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre II : Back To School**

.

« Et ben on peut dire qu'il y a du monde à la cafète, ce matin. »

« C'est pour ça que je vous demande dépêcher, Harry. Regarde un peu toutes ces bonnes choses, si on ne se dépêche pas d'aller faire la queue, on n'aura plus rien ! »

.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais le sourire amusé trônant sur ses lèvres la trahissait. Ron ne changerait donc jamais, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait. Son côté enfantin parfois exaspérant mais mignon, son manque de tact total pour dire certaines choses tellement innocemment, sa façon de la faire rire, cette faim de loup qui semblait ne jamais le quitter... Enfin, Ronald Weasley.

Leur petit groupe de cinq était actuellement à la cafétéria de l'université pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce matin était une exception où ils devaient s'y rendre obligatoirement pour que leurs emplois du temps leurs soient distribués. Normalement, ils avaient le choix et pouvaient s'y rendre seulement s'ils le voulaient mais ce matin était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Ils allèrent donc faire la queue, puis quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au self.

Hermione prit simplement un jus de citrouilles pour se désaltérer mais ne prit pas à manger, par manque d'appétit.

Ils prirent ensuite une table de six dans un coin de la salle, une des seules tables libres restantes, et déjeunèrent tout en discutant joyeusement.

OoO

.

« Oh non... On commence par potions aujourd'hui... Et moi qui pensait que ça changerait un minimum de Poudlard, je suis déçu. » Ron tira une moue agacée, puis après avoir regarder son emploi du temps plus attentivement déclara : « Qu'est-ce que c'est « Le Monde Du Travail » ? C'est même écrit entre parenthèses LMDT pour l'abréger, un peu comme DFCM, non ? »

« C'est un nouveau cours qui remplace l'histoire de la magie, j'espère qu'il sera bien. Ce serait dommage de louper histoire de la magie pour un cours ayant l'équivalent de la divination. » Soupira Hermione.

« Wow, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de méchant sur ce principe qu'est l'université ! Si elle nous retire histoire de la magie, alors je n'ai en aucun le droit de me plaindre !

« Tu te plains toujours de toutes manières, Ron. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

.

Hermione leva un sourcil, comme pour dire qu'il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, ils savaient tous qu'il se plaignait – assez ? – souvent.

.

« On devrait aller en cours, vous ne pensez pas ? Ils commencent dans cinq minutes je crois.

« Cinq minutes ?! Par Merlin, on va être en retard ! »

.

Hermione attrapa sa baguette, fit léviter son verre de jus de citrouilles vide là où les étudiants devaient les déposés et attrapa son sac à dos dans lequel reposait sagement ses livres de cours. Elle avait mis tous les livres de chaque matière dans son sac le matin-même pour « passer à la bibliothèque ». Elle se leva et fit signe à ses amis d'en faire de même.

Ils s'exécutèrent, n'ayant pas envie de voir une Hermione énervée, et se dirigèrent dans le bâtiment B, au deuxième étage, là où se situaient les salles de potions.

OoO

.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Bonjour Monsieur Blake ! »

« Formez un rang s'il vous plaît, pas un troupeau. Vous avez 17, 18 ou 19 ans alors je n'ai pas besoin de vous en rappeler la définition, si ? »

.

Les élèves, sans répondre, se déplacèrent pour former quelque chose qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un rang.

.

« Eh bien voilà qui est déjà un peu mieux ! » Il parcourut les élèves du regard et esquissa une moue hésitante. « Mmhh, alors je sais que c'est le premier jour et que vous n'allez pas apprécier, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça mais je vais vous placez. » La classe composée d'une trentaine d'élèves échangea des regards agacés entre amis. « N'en faites pas toute une histoire, vous n'avez que quatre heures de métamorphoses par semaine. Multipliez les heures d'une journée fois sept, ça fait cent soixante huit, soit cent soixante-quatre heures où vous ne serez pas à côté de votre futur-nouveau voisin ou un quarante deuxième d'heures de la semaine où vous serez à côté de votre partenaire de métamorphoses. » Les élèves le regardèrent, abasourdis. « Je sais, je sais, j'aurais fait un bon prof d'arithmancie. »

.

Monsieur Blake, Steve Blake, environ vingt cinq ans, nouveau professeur de métamorphoses des élèves de la classe F en première année d'université. Blond, yeux bleus, de quoi en faire baver plusieurs.

.

« Isaac Lopez, oui je connais vos noms, je me suis renseigné avant de venir, à côté de Lavande Brown. »

.

Un garçon à la peau noire et à l'allure nonchalante entra dans la salle de classe.

.

« Vous, Harry Potter, c'est bien ça ? » Harry, rangé avec Ron, acquiesça. « Evidemment que c'est ça ! Suis-je bête ? Bon, et bien Monsieur Potter, placez vous à côté de Monsieur Malefoy, le jeune homme blond au deuxième rang, rangée du milieu. »

.

Harry marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Ensemble dans la chambre et en métamorphoses, je suis maudit ! » et prit place.

.

« Ronald Weasley, à la table du fond à gauche. Blaise Zabini, prenez place à ses côtés je vous prie. »

« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Un problème Monsieur Zabini ? »

« Non, non... »

« Tant mieux ! Alors, Daphné Greengrass, à côté de Noah Parker et Ginny Weasley, à côté d'Alison Parker. »

.

Daphné s'installa aux côtés d'un grand brun à la peau bronzée et Ginny à côté d'une grande brune à la peau bronzée également, c'étaient des frères et sœurs si on en croyait leur nom de famille et leur ressemblance physique.

.

« Hermione Granger, veuillez prendre place aux côtés de Pansy Parkinson située à la rangée droite et au rang du milieu. »

.

Hermione se dirigea vers la classe, et quand elle en passa le seuil, le professeur de métamorphoses lui adressa un sourire radieux. Elle y répondit timidement et prit place à côté de Pansy. Cette dernière ne lui jeta pas un regard, se contentant de sortir ses affaires sans lever les yeux. Hermione les sorties elle aussi, avec en plus un parchemin vierge pour prendre des notes.

C'était un tic qu'elle avait attrapé, prendre des notes à chaque cours. Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, elle ne le faisait pas pour faire son intéressante, mais juste par peur. Malgré toutes ces années dans le monde sorcier, elle avait toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des autres sorciers. Après tout, elle avait passé les dix premières années et onze mois de sa vie dans le monde moldu. L'été avant sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait passé des journées entières, ainsi que de nombreuses nuits, à lire et relire des livres sur la magie. A la rentrée le 1er septembre, elle avait adopté cette habitude qu'était prendre des notes. Ça ne la quittait plus, et bien qu'elle soit considérée comme la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, qu'elle soit une héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et bien d'autres choses, elle ressentait ce besoin.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées en entendant Monsieur Blake parler.

.

« Bon, alors aujourd'hui, je suis navré de vous l'annoncer puisque je préfère l'autre sorte moi aussi, mais aujourd'hui nous allons rester dans un cours théorique. D'après ce que je vois... » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. « Nous avons deux heures le lundi, une heure le mardi, rien ni le mercredi ni le jeudi et une heure le vendredi. Donc comme aujourd'hui nous sommes mardi, le mardi sera l'heure théorique, le vendredi l'heure pratique et le lundi la première heure sera théorique et la deuxième pratique. Compris ? » Les élèves acquiescèrent en cœur. « Cependant, pour cette première leçon, on ne va pas totalement suivre ce programme. Donc si vous avez compris, commençons. La première leçon de l'année sera... devenir animagus. »

.

Tout de suite, des paroles fusèrent de tout côté. Si un élève avait un ami à l'autre bout de la classe, il n'hésitait pas à lui crier ses pensées.

Devenir animagus...le rêve d'Hermione depuis qu'elle en connaissait l'existence. Cependant, bien que cette idée l'excite particulièrement, elle ne comprenait pas. D'habitude, devenir animagus était un choix que la personne faisait, et elle apprenait ensuite après un long acharnement, comme les maraudeurs, sans compter Lunard. Elle avait des dizaines de questions flottant dans sa tête, mais son professeur y répondit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lever la main.

.

« Oui, je sais, c'est inhabituel, voir même du jamais vu ? Eh bien les temps changent, et l'université a été créée pour vous apprendre de nouvelles choses en incluant de complexes comme devenir animagus. Avant de commencer cette leçon, il faut que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre. Cette leçon va être difficile, longue et particulièrement chiante, jusqu'à ce que ce soit bon. Prenons pour exemple la première étape qui est de mettre une feuille de mandragore dans sa bouche pendant en mois, entre deux pleines lunes. Si vous avalez ou retirez cette feuille, il faut recommencer le processus à zéro. Donc aujourd'hui nous allons voir toutes les étapes, vendredi, comme la pleine lune est jeudi soir, vous mettrez les feuilles de mandragore dans vos bouches et nous étudierons de plus près les prochaines étapes. C'est pour cela que nous n'allons pas suivre le programme en ce début d'année, enfin ça, j'y reviendrai après. » Il attendit que les chuchotements cessent. « Si vous avez des questions, c'est maintenant. »

.

Hermione leva immédiatement le bras en faisant comme si elle n'avait vu Pansy qui, à ses côtés, avait levé les yeux au ciel.

.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? »

« Vous avez dit qu'on allait devenir animagus... mais les animagus sont normalement un très petit nombre, non ? Et on va tous devenir animagus comme ça, des milliers d'étudiants ? Je trouve ça étrange, non ? »

« Eh bien oui, effectivement, les animagus actuels sont un très petit nombre, je crois que les déclarés doivent être une dizaine. Mais comme vous le savez Miss Granger, les temps changent. Ces universités en sont la preuve ainsi que ces nouveaux programmes. De plus, ne vous méprenez pas, vous ne serez pas des milliers à devenir animagus. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, Miss Granger, très peu d'entre vous y arriveront. Et je comptais vous en parler plus tard, mais comme vous nous en avez parler, parlons-en. Vous allez passer des tests, jeunes gens. Des tests qui viseront psychologie, mental et physique. Vous n'allez pas tous essayer de devenir animagus. Dans chaque université, seuls les vingt élèves ayant obtenus les résultats qu'il faut seront retenus et pourront tenter de le devenir. Je vous annonce d'ailleurs que ces tests débuteront demain et se termineront dans la nuit du jeudi au vendredi. Comme ça, les vingt retenus pourront mettre les feuilles de mandragore dans leurs bouches vendredi. Et donc comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, on ne va pas suivre le programme pour le moment. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde va étudier le processus puisqu'on ne sait pas qui va être retenu. Cependant, les vingt élèves retenus de l'Université auront une heure de cours en plus par semaine, le vendredi après-midi. » Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes, lesquelles le prof semblait réfléchir. « Tout compte fait, le programme ne sera pas tel que je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Considérez cette heure comme exceptionnelle. On va citer depuis le vendredi. Donc le vendredi sera une heure théorique, le lundi, la première heure pratique et la deuxième théorique et le mardi une heure pratique. Comme ça, vendredi nous pourrons commencer le cours qui n'est pas celui de l'animagus. »

.

Pansy tourna la tête et échangea un regard perdu avec Hermione. Elles échangèrent un demi-sourire, se disant que ce prof ne savait décidemment pas ce qu'il voulait. Elles détournèrent aussitôt la tête en se rendant compte qu'elles venaient d'échanger un presque-sourire.

Quelques élèves posèrent quelques questions dont Hermione écrivit soigneusement les réponses sur son parchemin.

.

« Bon et bien puisque vous n'avez plus aucune question, commençons. » Il attrapa une craie et écrivit au tableau tout en dictant.

« _1\. Garder une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois (entre deux pleines lunes)_

_2\. La pleine lune arrivée, retirer la feuille de mandragore..._ »

OoO

Hermione s'écroula sur son lit, épuisée par cette journée mouvementée. Entre le cours de potions, le cours de métamorphoses avec l'annonce des tests de demain et jeudi et le cours de runes anciennes, elle était tout simplement épuisée. Elle se releva quand même de son lit, histoire de se déshabiller, de se brosser les dents, d'enlever son léger maquillage et d'enfiler son pyjama.

Une fois ceci de fait, elle retourna dans sa chambre en se demandant ce que lui réserverait les tests du lendemain.

OoO

Drago se réveilla après cette longue nuit reposante. Il était actuellement 7h30 et il avait cours à 9h. Depuis le cours de métamorphoses de la veille, les étudiants n'avaient eu aucune information concernant les tests. Pas de rendez-vous à telle ou telle heure et à tel ou tel endroit. Drago en avait donc conclu qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours normalement et qu'ils auraient des informations plus tard.

Il se leva de son grand lit tout en s'étirant et attrapa de quoi s'habiller. Un caleçon vert émeraude, on ne perdait pas les bonnes habitudes, un t-shirt noir, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle, un jean bleu foncé et des chaussettes noires. Il enfila le tout puis se dirigea vers le "salon" de leur chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Après réflexion, il décida d'aller voir dans la chambre de Blaise. Il s'y dirigea avec un pressentiment étrange, indescriptible. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Pas un ronflement, ni un gémissement de rêve érotique de Blaise. Il entra dans la pièce, et après réflexion, décida d'allumer la lumière. Tant pis si Blaise dormait, puis de toutes manières il en doutait. La lumière s'alluma donc et il regarda attentivement le lit de son meilleur ami. Vide.

Étrange. Vraiment très étrange.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Théo et fit de même que pour celle de Blaise. Il alluma la lumière mais son lit était vide.

Sans réfléchir, il courut presque jusqu'à la chambre de Potter, ouvrit la porte. Lit vide.

Inquiet, et en désespoir de cause, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Weasmoche et constata que le lit était vide également.

Vraiment très inquiet, il ouvrit chaque porte, une par une, examina chaque coin et recoin de chaque pièce mais dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Ses camarades de chambre avaient disparu.

Il sortit alors de la chambre en courant. Il toqua à chaque porte sans que personne ne réponde. Personne dans les couloirs, ni dans les chambres.

Il se rendit à la cafétéria. Vide-t-elle aussi. Pas un employé, ni un élève, ni un professeur.

Personne dans les salles de classes désespérément vides.

En courant comme jamais, pendant que ses cheveux devenaient humides par la sueur que dégageait son corps et se plaquaient sur sa nuque et son front, il se rendit vers le bureau du directeur.

Il toqua et entendit un "entrez" un peu rauque. Soulagé d'entendre enfin quelqu'un, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Le directeur était de dos, son siège tourné de sorte que Drago ne voit pas son visage.

.

《 Monsieur ! Il n'y a personne ! L'université est vide ! Les élèves ainsi que les professeurs ont disparu ! 》

Lentement, trop lentement pour la patience de Drago, le directeur se tourna vers lui.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le directeur. Mais _lui_. Une personne que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien

_Lui_.

_Il_ était revenu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **

Mouahahaha ! Suis-je une sadique ? Probablement. Mais je suis fière de l'être !

A part ça, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensez du chapitre ! Je sais, il est assez court mais comme je vous l'ai dit au début du chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire avant et si je voulais le poster aujourd'hui je devais m'arrêter là ! J'essayerai de faire plus long pour le prochain !

**Questions : **

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette journée de cours ? Que pensez-vous de Steve ? Bon prof, mauvais prof ? Et cette histoire d'animagus, étrange ? Micro-sourire entre Hermione et Pansy, mais que leur prend t-il ? Tristes que le Dramione n'ait pas encore commencé ? Il arrivera un jour, je vous le promets ! Puis pour finir, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc WTF à la fin ? Pourquoi tout le monde a disparu ? Qui est revenu ? Est-il vraiment revenu ?_

**Re-Note :**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, où se trouvent conseils, avis...

Bisous et à la prochaine !


End file.
